In a delay circuit configured to force a rising edge of an output signal to come after a rising edge of an input signal, a logic circuit consisting of a capacitor and the like included in the delay circuit is in a different state before receiving the input signal and after outputting the output signal given by signal processing. Processing is therefore carried out to return the state after the signal processing to the initial state.
Capacitors are classified into two types: capacitors which are Low in the initial state and remain High after signal processing, and capacitors which are High in the initial state and remain Low after signal processing. The input and output of a NOT gate (inverter) are given as an example. In a common delay circuit, to return the state of a capacitor to the initial state from High to Low, the capacitor is discharged, and from Low to High, the capacitor is charged. However, charging and discharging the capacitor to return the capacitor to the initial state increases power consumption.